


Two of a Kind

by astudyinfic



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, 00Q - Freeform, F/M, Kingsman-James Bond crossover, M/M, Other, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world is coming to an end, Merlin reaches out to the one man who understands more than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

_“Roxy, can you call my mum?”_

The words sounded over the com and reminded Merlin that while he had an obligation to Kingsman, the also had another one that he could not ignore, particularly if the world as they knew it was about to come to an end.  Typing a few lines into his computer, Merlin muted the line between him and his two agents, dialing another number to the one man who understand the pressures of his job better than anyone else.

“Merlin,” came the soft voice on the other end of the line. “While it is always a pleasure, we seem to have a lot on our plates right now so would you mind calling back after the end of the world?”

The dry sense of humour Merlin knew so well had him rolling his eyes even as he watched Valentine’s men set up the surface to air missiles in front of his aeroplane.  “A pleasure indeed, Q, but I fear I will not be around to call back once the world is over.”  He sighed and returned to his console, mindlessly looping through code on the off chance that he found something with which he could work.

All joking vanished from Q’s voice at those words, “What’s going on, Merlin?”  He knew the Kingsman tech specialist well enough to know that Merlin would never joke about something like that and he would only call Q in the middle of a world crisis only if it was a matter of life and death.  “What do you know about the violence breaking out around the world?”  Merlin could hear Q’s own fingers typing a mile a minute, trying to keep tabs on all his agents and figure out what was going on at the same time.

“Richmond Valentine.  The sim cards produce a neuro wave that lowers inhibitions and increases anger and violent tendencies.  We thought we had it destroyed but in the end, it seems we are beaten.  I don’t think I’m going to get out of this Q and I just wanted to tell you that I have enjoyed working with you immensely and am in awe of what a terrific Quartermaster you have grown to be.  I believe Kingsman will have a tech opening very soon, so please consider applying.”  Merlin’s voice was calm, secure in the knowledge that this was the last conversation he would be having while Q’s took on a tone of desperation. 

“I knew those bloody things were a mistake.  Banned them from all of MI6.  We all have free internet and calls anyway so it wasn’t a hard sell but Valentine tried to contact me to convince me otherwise.  I didn’t meet with him, knew he wasn’t to be trusted but I didn’t realize that he was going to go so far as mass murder.  I hope your lot haven’t been affected too badly.”  Merlin could hear Q’s sadness even as the man attempted to stay professional.  He wished he could hug the younger man, tell him that it would be alright as long as he stayed in his bunker.  “Already called mum. Apparently she pays attention because she didn’t have one of his sim cards to begin with and has now barricaded herself inside her home.”

Merlin smiled at Q’s concern over his mother; it reminded him of the man who was only a few metres and yet Merlin felt helpless to save.  “We’ve lost two already and I think we are about to lose two more.  But we all know the risks, don’t we?”  Q didn’t answer, though there was a distinct sniffle on the other end of the line.  “Cheer up.  Get your agent home safe and then hug you mum for me when this is all over.  Tell her I died bravely.”

“I will, dad,” Q muttered, breaking his professionalism for a moment to sound like a sad scared little boy who was losing his father as opposed to a man who dealt with death and destruction on a daily basis.  They sat in silence, simply listening to each other’s breath and waiting for the end when Eggsy came back online, suggesting activating the microchips.

A sly grin spread across Merlin’s face.  “On second thought, how do you feel about head explosions?” Merlin laughed as he began working on the code, giving Q remote access to Valentine’s computer system.  “Pulling you in on this, Q.  I may need a second set of hands.”

As Q came online, Merlin heard the grim laugh, “Shit, that’s brilliant.  Alright, let’s do this.”  No one spoke for the next few minutes, the click of their keyboards the only sound coming across the com line.  Slowly, one by one, heads of state, heads of corporations and heads of celebrities began to combust, one after another.  Q cheered and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the lifeless corpses that lay in front of his plane next to the missiles that only moments ago spelled utter doom. 

“Looks like I might make it home for dinner.  Mum will be relieved.  She was planning on making Shepherd’s pie tonight.”  Merlin pinched his nose, taking deep breaths as he pushed his glasses up while slouching back in the chair.  On his screens, Eggsy was on the move once more and Merlin hoped the young trainee had what it took to finish Valentine once and for all.

As the battle took place to get Valentine’s hand off the screen, Merlin continued to talk, “Call your mum when this is over, Q.  She wants you to bring your man round for supper sometime.”

Q laughed, going back to his own work of trying to get his agents out from under the influence of the sim card neurotransmitters.  “I will dad.  Once I get James to stop killing everyone in his path in Bangkok.”

“You heard about Kentucky?  Never seen anything like it.  Including the moment when we lost Harry.  But until then, he was unstoppable.  James will be fine.  Right now, I have my own to deal with.  But you take care, Q and we will see you soon.”

“Alright, dad.  I’ll call on Sunday, okay?”

“Sounds good.  Love you.”

“You too, dad.”

As Q disconnected, Merlin felt at peace.  This was far from over but his family was safe and deep down he knew that Eggsy had learned well from Harry.  Things would end well and he would be home in time for tea and QI.  All in a day’s work for a Kingsman and a spy.

 


End file.
